1. Field of Description
The present disclosure relates, in general, to computer-implemented methods for generating documents and forms such as finable forms that may be served over the Internet or other network, and, more particularly, to improved methods for providing script with such forms or documents.
2. Relevant Background
With the growing use of communications networks such as the Internet, it has become more common for companies and other users to serve electronic forms or documents in a variety of forms over networks to clients, customers, or other end users. The end users may use a computer or other electronic device and a browser running on this device to access a web page, for example, to view a form or document and to complete the form and then submit the form data back to a web server for processing of the data. A number of form creation applications or tools have been created to assist in designing and creating these forms, and these applications may be used to design interactive forms that are displayed within web browsers and other tools for a user to fill in information or otherwise interact with online or via a computer or other electronic communication device.
As part of the form design process, a form developer may use scripts to provide a richer user experience. A script, e.g., a script, macro, batch file, or the like provided in a scripting language such as JavaScript or FormCalc, is a list of commands that may be executed by a computer or its processor without user interaction. Scripts that perform calculations or other functions may be added to most form fields and objects such as for use in validating data entered in fields in a fillable form and for providing interactive content to a web site with changing colors, showing/hiding graphics, and so on. A script may be created and provided in a form by selecting an object to attach the script to such as a button, by selecting the form event to trigger execution of the script (such as a click event for a button object to cause the script to execute each time a form filler clicks the button while filling the form), by choosing where the script is to run such as on the client application or on the server, and then by writing the script.
Some form creation application or tools also provide script generation tools. For example, a script editor may be provided that provides the form developer a user-friendly interface to add script to a form by selecting an object within the form, associating an event with the object, and then typing or writing their script in a script editing field or window. Once the script is generated, the script may be modified or changed as desired by the form designer.